Mab
by Aindrea
Summary: This is what happens in Salem, from Mab's point of view.


Disclaimer: Salem and all its characters are property of WGN America and their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Mab**

Written by Aindrea

I sigh heavily after I place the quill pen into the inkwell, next to the silver cup of wine. My left hand is patting the wooden surface of the table in a rhythmical way. I absently drag my gaze to the fireplace and suddenly find myself completely absorbed by the seductive flames. Blazing fire demanding freshly cut firewood, devouring life for its own selfish benefit.

Like the Grand Rite.

The hungry earth must be fed. It is thirsting for innocent blood and tormented souls.

Living off death.

I feel my eyelids getting heavy. The room somehow seems darker despite the sunlight. I can even hear the air steadily coming in and out of my chest. My hand stops in mid-air.

Death.

It's calling me.

I snap out of my trance when I hear an almost shy knock on the door. I guess that must be Kitty.

I look at the shut door as soon as I can react.

"Yes?" hoarse voice. I frown slightly and clear my throat. "Come in." I urge whoever that is and then fidget in my seat impatiently.

Kitty pushes the door open and gives me a quick, apologetic smile. I nod once and she walks in. When I'm about to ask what her business is I spot the candles she's carrying.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." Kitty shows me the objects in her hands. I look around the room and until then I notice that some of the candlesticks are holding nothing but mere traces of useless wax.

"Make it quick, girl." then it dawns on me. "How did this happen?"

She blinks and throws me a worried look. I read her lost expression; it tells me she's not clueless but rather innocent.

"It was Gloriana's turn," she says quietly, scared to betray her friend. "I'm afraid she forgot."

I raise an eyebrow, questioning that last remark.

"She _forgot_," I make eye contact with the young woman, clearly doubting her words. Kitty knows it well so she tenses right away.

I add in a thoughtful tone. "Is Gloriana in the house?" I tilt my head, lean forward, carefully resting my forearms on the edge of the table. She glances at my now tangled fingers.

"Yes, ma'am." She gestures towards the door and leaves before I know it.

I look at the coins I was counting and narrow my eyes. Something is going on. There's something bothering Gloriana.

Less than a minute later, Kitty is followed by the other woman into the room.

"Kitty? Leave us alone," I say as soon as I see the Embry girl. "And close the door."

The girl needs no further orders. She does as instructed.

Gloriana watches her and turns to look at me with a wide smile on her face once the door gives us privacy.

"I am so sorry, ma'am. Last night I was distracted and I kind of…" she chuckles and shrugs carelessly. "Forgot."

I must admit that if it weren't for my vast experience when it comes to understanding people, I'd totally buy her clever little scene.

"It won't happen again." Gloriana keeps smiling and rushes to take a candle but I put my hand on hers as soon as she reaches for it.

For a split second, she hesitates. I sense her intention to pull her hand away but instead fakes an innocent look. "I promise."

I hold her hand and cover it with my right one.

"Is everything alright?" This is her first chance.

She exhales deeply. "Yes, absolutely. As I said, I just forgot."

I squeeze her hand, remaining silent. Second chance.

"I-I am," the redhead girl stutters. "I… I don't understand, ma'am."

"Oh, but you do," my serious yet calm tone makes her feel uneasy, I can tell. "Something has happened. Something is affecting you much more than you would like to acknowledge."

To my surprise, she relaxes her hand, giving in.

I laugh gently. "I bet you are wondering how I know it," I pause for effect. "Let's say I know this place and its people like the palm of my hand."

She nods and manages to smile faintly. It gives me the impression that if I use the proper words, I'll get the exact desired reaction.

I take my time to study her dark eyes.

She is trying so hard, but is unable to repress the sadness.

There's a hint of raw disappointment too.

"Can I be of any help?" I finally ask, softening my expression. Third and last chance.

Gloriana looks down and opens her mouth to speak though she whispers a 'No' full of regret.

"I was told that Reverend Mather wasn't pleased with this... Man… With Captain Hook's presence yesterday in the public house."

The girl holds back the tears forming in her eyes.

_I knew it._

I give her a brief moment to let that sink in. "You visited him afterwards?"

Gloriana reluctantly looks up at me again.

She's not willing to let the pain take over her. She's fighting.

_I'm proud of her._

I nod. "He is a complicated man," troubled too. "But he is a good man."

She won't speak so I release her hand.

"We all make mistakes, Gloriana. And some are… Well…" I smile again, this time, speaking from a compassionate woman's point of view. "Terrible mistakes."

I motion to the door and lean back against the chair. "I'm sure you'll know what to do."

"Thank you, ma'am." she bows. "I will fix it." then silently walks out of the place.

I sip my wine and roll the cup in my hand, looking blankly at the tempting fire yet again.

I could practically force her to tell me the story. I could make sure she understood that she wasn't supposed to let her feelings get in the way. I could scold her. I could prohibit the Governor's visits so she could either learn the lesson or have time to do whatever she needed to do.

But I know what she is going through, her mixed emotions. I can get the melancholy as if it was part of me. It is in no way my intention to hurt her more than he already has.

She is no longer a little girl.

Gloriana is in love with a forbidden man. I am no one to judge though. I sincerely hope that is not the case.

That would be devastating and I don't know how she would handle it. I was barely strong enough to face my destiny, my tragic love story.

I have my own secrets.

Sometimes a woman's heart is dying to reveal its secrecy.

But some things are better left unsaid.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you so much for reading this one! I hope you like it. <em>

_Mab is such a great character, I think she has great potential :)_

_Currently working on some other ideas._

_Aindrea_


End file.
